


The Perfect Drug

by nikirik



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: все люди, события, географические точки и медицинские термины порождены больным мозгом автора и не имеют ни малейшего отношения к действительности. Mind the gap.<br/>Музыка: Saltillo – Giving In<br/>Atoms For Peace – Harrowdown Hill<br/>Nine Inch Nails – Right Where It Belongs</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Perfect Drug

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: все люди, события, географические точки и медицинские термины порождены больным мозгом автора и не имеют ни малейшего отношения к действительности. Mind the gap.  
> Музыка: Saltillo – Giving In  
> Atoms For Peace – Harrowdown Hill  
> Nine Inch Nails – Right Where It Belongs

 

1\. Хрусткое утро начинается рутиной: пластиковой упаковкой из холодильника, звонком в Лондон. Надо бы разогреть, пока телефон мычит гудками в коконе плеча и щеки, но в ухо уже стучит стаккато родного голоса.  
\- Как Брэндон? - Джеймс механически сворачивает крышечку и жмурится, когда холодная вязкая жидкость скользит, как змея, в рот и по пищеводу ухает ледяным комком в желудок. - Когда результаты? Да, сразу звони. Люблю, целую. Пока.   
Небрежно бухнув кулаком о жестяную дверь трейлера, на пороге возникает Майкл, вглядывается в перекрестье пыльных солнечных лучей, отыскивает взглядом Джеймса и вспыхивает улыбкой.  
\- Опять пил томатный сок? - Он тянется длинным пальцем, чтобы утереть уголок джеймсова рта, но тот проворней, тыльной стороной ладони трет треснувшие губы.  
\- Лучше?   
\- Хуже, - бурчит Майкл, вминая дужку "авиаторов" в переносицу.  
\- Ну и ладно, - рассеянно бросает Джеймс, выходя следом с зажатым в кулаке мобильником. В любой момент могут позвонить из больницы. Он задыхается от неизвестности, вздрагивает, кутаясь в куртку. А Майкл в футболке, загорелый, подтянутый,  _здоровый_.  
\- Замерз? - заботливо спрашивает Фассбендер и не отстает, когда Джеймс лишь пожимает плечами. - Давай бегом до гольф-карта, кто первый - тот за рулем.  
\- Детский сад, - бормочет Джеймс, стараясь не ухмыляться, но невольно убыстряет шаг.  
\- Ну же, МакЭвой, - подзуживает с дружелюбным оскалом ирландская рожа. - Ты же не хочешь опять трястись сзади, как девчонка? Не дай Бог, выпадешь на повороте на свой пухлый шотландский зад!  
\- А ты на мой зад не смотри, - весело огрызается Джеймс, переходя с рыси на галоп. - Рыжемордый пивохлеб!  
\- От юбконоса и слышу! - пыхтит Майкл ему в спину. - Куда так резво скачешь, пони?  
Джеймс в ответ только хохочет, захлебываясь ветром, кровь ходит в нем ходуном, накаливается вольфрамовой нитью, сияет в глазах синим, в сосудах алым, подскакивает сердцем в горле. Ему мало гонки, и он едва дожидается, пока Майкл запрыгнет назад, скорость у гольф-карта смешная, но так хочется разогнаться, умчать прочь от дурных предчувствий, диагнозов и цепких страхов -  
Машинка подпрыгивает на ухабе, мимо поворота, прямиком в череду припаркованных автомобилей, попутно выплевывая Джеймса сквозь лобовое стекло, и какие-то наносекунды он наслаждается полетом, пока бессердечная сука-гравитация не принимает его в свои негостеприимные объятья.  
Сквозь хоровод звезд (прямо как в мультике, когда на голову падает рояль) Джеймс пытается разглядеть последствия катастрофы. Каким-то чудом, вопреки всем законам физики и логики, Майкл с ошалевшим лицом сидит, вцепившись в руль, и вид у него такой, словно ему дали подержать динамитную шашку с подожженным фитилем.   
\- Зачем ты разбил машину Мэттью, Майкл? - негодует Джеймс, всхлипывая от смеха. Ему удается подняться не с первого раза. - Мэттью будет очень, очень недоволен...  
Джеймс замирает в двух шагах от гольф-карта.  
Сквозь распоротую штанину на левой ноге Майкла тонким протуберанцем к Джеймсу тянется кровь. Вот это контузило, думает он, наклоняясь, чтобы разглядеть поближе.  _Кровь вжимается в ткань_ , Джеймс разрывает брючину,  _пульсирует теплом_ , Джеймс вдыхает железистый запах, _толкается навстречу его языку_...  
\- Джеймс, - зовет опрокинутый голос. - Джеймс, что ты делаешь?  
Он задирает голову и по ужасу на майкловом лице понимает: фитиль догорел.   
Голосящая толпа вклинивается между ними, и Джеймс ковыляет прочь, к трейлеру, где в особом контейнере у задней стенки холодильника лежит упакованный в пластик месячный запас плазмы человеческой крови.  
2\. По науке вампиризм называется "гемодигестия".   
Это не сияющее на солнце тело а-ля Эмма Фрост и не особый сорт героина. Вся кровь на вкус, цвет и запах абсолютно одинаковая. К светобоязни не имеет отношения, долголетия и сверхспособностей не дает. Не обязательно спать в гробу, носить черное и впиваться в чужую шею (все равно никаких выдвигающихся клыков у вас нет и глаза у вас самые обыкновенные, если только вы не Джеймс МакЭвой).   
Гемодигестия - мутация организма, позволяющая воспринимать кровь как еду, переваривать и адаптировать вне зависимости от резуса и группы. Гемодигестия - редкое генетическое заболевание, сродни инсулиновой зависимости, требующее приема определенных доз "лекарства" через определенные промежутки времени. При длительном неприёме у гемодигестиков радикально снижается иммунитет из-за того, что практически перестают вырабатыватся антитела.  
Поэтому первые семь лет своей жизни Джеймс провел в постели, уставившись в скошенный потолок второго этажа дома своих деда и бабки в Драмчепел. Врачи сменяли друг друга, как дни на отрывном календаре, диагнозы звучали все заковыристее, но ни одна схема лечения не принесла желаемых результатов.  
\- Мальчик износился до самых костей, - голоса из кухни доносились глухо, словно кто-то причитал на поминках или ухал в бочку. Вроде той, что стояла у них под водостоком, Джеймс любил заглядывать в нее, когда ему еще позволяли выходить на улицу. По ночам в ней плавал ломоть луны.   
Однажды он почти умер.  
Очередной коновал вколол ему лошадиную порцию антибиотиков, и пока Джеймс давился рвотой в анафилактическом шоке, крохотный безучастный уголок его мозга регистрировал разницу между болью-борьбой и болью-поражением. Он физически ощущал, как клетки одна за одной выбрасывают белый флаг. Каким облегчением стала бы капитуляция.  
К сожалению, которое он не переставал испытывать на протяжении последующих восемнадцати лет, его откачали.  
Тогда же, в геммологическом центре Глазго, ему наконец поставили верный диагноз.  
\- Иисус и Мария, Матерь Божия, доктор, у него что, СПИД?! - натруженный алкоголем баритон отца взорвался на конце фразы. Разговор шел в коридоре, и Джеймс в первый, но не в последний раз почувствовал себя за кулисами собственной жизни.  
Другой голос с оксбриджским акцентом равномерно, как метла по асфальту, разъяснял порядок, который должна была теперь принять жизнь маленького Джеймса Эндрю МакЭвоя.  
Ему постоянно нужна будет донорская кровь. Это дорого, болезненно и навсегда.  
\- Осиновый кол дешевле, - пробурчал отец, и у Джеймса гортань защипало новым приступом рвоты.  
На следующий день Джеймс МакЭвой-старший отбыл в неизвестном семье направлении.  
Семилетний Джеймс вывел из этого два заключения, переросших с годами в правила.  
Первое: о его заболевании должен знать наиболее ограниченный круг людей. Даже самым близким и любимым лучше оставаться в блаженном неведении.  
Придерживаясь этого правила, Джеймс прожил со своей однокурсницей по Шотландской Академии Музыки и Драмы и первой любовью по совместительству Эммой Нельсон почти десять лет. Не безмятежно, но ближе всего к стандартам нормальности, которые Джеймс для себя установил.  
Как она узнала? Память избирательна, а может быть, милосердна.   
Он тогда подрабатывал в булочной, подъем в пять утра, а они полночи проорали друг на друга. Когда он вернулся со смены, все еще в фартуке и поварской куртке, поседевший от муки, холодильник истекал кровью.  
Она надрезала каждый из тридцати пакетов.  
Он помнит, как сидел на полу в луже и пил молоко из бутылки окровавленными губами. Солнце ползло пауком по полу, потом по стене, потом забилось в вентиляционную отдушину. Потом кончилось и молоко, и кровь.  
И начался алкоголь.  
А потом пришла Энн-Мари.  
3\. Самое тихое место на съемках там, где никаких съемок нет.  
Сегодняшнюю сцену в библиотеке отменили (по причине "инцидента с ранением", как, недовольно скривившись, выразился Мэттью Вон), и в этой концентрированной тишине Джеймс точно не пропустит звонок.  
Он огибает пару светильников на штативе, переступает через ловушку змеящегося по полу кабеля. Для ожидания декорации подходят лучше всего. Здесь можно перестать притворяться.  
Он тупо глядит на фигуры перед собой, размышляя, насколько его жизнь напоминает замершую на середине шахматную партию.  
\- Думаешь о сицилианской защите? - Голос проходится по позвоночнику, словно палочка по ксилофону. За спиной клацают горлышком о стакан.  
\- Нет, о дурной наследственности, - слова вырываются непроизвольно.  
Майкл выгибает бровь и протягивает наполовину янтарный тумблер.  
\- Не бутафорский, - уверяет он, делая глоток из своего.  
На нем утренняя футболка, только теперь серый хлопок диким принтом оживляют бурые кляксы. Будто в него плеснули бургундским. У Джеймса вяжет язык, и он торопится выжечь воспоминание (о вкусе) алкоголем.  
Пристроившись в кресле напротив, Майкл с удовольствием вытягивает перевязанную конечность так, что его лодыжка всего в паре миллиметров от джеймсова ботинка. Джеймс поджимает губы и подбирает ноги.   
\- У твоих героев всегда что-то происходит в библиотеке, - ухмыляется Майкл. - То секс, то партия в шахматы.   
Джеймсу кажется, что это у него на теле открытая рана, морская вода разъедает ее солью, он едва-едва на плаву, а треугольный плавник продолжает неторопливо сужать круги.  
А у него совсем нет сил разбираться с этим... недоразумением.  
Он наклоняется, чтобы поставить стакан, а потом намеренно ленивым движением указательного пальца проводит невидимую линию сверху вниз по бинтам. Майкл дергается так, словно сидит не в кресле, а на электрическом стуле, и рубильник только что опустился.  
И кто теперь загнан в угол?   
\- Так ты меня хочешь? - осторожно интересуется Майкл, которому удалось наконец-то соединить "Зиппо" с сигаретой.   
\- Ага, - как на духу признается Джеймс, потому что, да, хочет, только не как Ромео Джульетту, а как Серый Волк Красную Шапочку.   
\- И давно?   
\- С первого... с читки еще, - импровизирует Джеймс, приводя лицо в режим шлюховатого профессора, надеясь, что актерские способности не подведут, Майкл сочтет его геем, даст пару раз в ухо, пошлет по известному адресу и все, финита ля комедия.  
\- А как же, - начинает и сам себя обрывает Майкл.  
Если он сейчас спросит что-нибудь про Энн-Мари или Брэндона, Джеймс за себя не ручается.  
\- Тогда, с кровью... Тебя это заво...  
\- Да, - блядь, не виски, а сыворотка правды какая-то.   
\- Я в этих делах не эксперт, - Майкл берет паузу, чтобы затянуться, - но готов попробовать.  
Джеймс разевает рот не коммуникативной рыбой, пока каждая вена, артерия и капилляр надрываются в голодном крике, орут оголодавшим хором, им похуй, что у Джеймса семья, что сейчас в больнице решается судьба его ребенка, и на его анальную девственность им положить. Они просто хотят жрать майклову кровь, так щедро предложенную на заклание.  
Ситуация патовая, по правилам двигаться больше некуда.   
\- Коснулся фигуры - ходи,- мягко советует Майкл, его лоб надломлен морщинами, но те, что у глаз, словно разрешение.  
Кажется, его обыграли.  
4\. С Энн-Мари Джеймс нарушил сразу оба свои правила.   
Правило второе: никогда не заводить детей.  
5\. - Ты когда-нибудь...?  
\- Нет, а ты?  
\- А я-то думал, девственность можно только один раз потерять, - шутит Майкл, стискивая кулаки в карманах.  
\- Раздевайся, - сдавленно командует Джеймс, у которого от этой улыбки, как от заточенного лезвия, лопаются поджилки, и непонятно, какая сила все еще удерживает его в вертикальном положении.   
\- А ты?  
\- Тебе что, стыдно?  
\- Пошел на хуй, Джеймс, - Майкл закатывает глаза и стягивает футболку.  
Джеймс смотрит на него, как на черничный пирог прямиком из духовки, решая, в каком месте взломать корочку.  
Он садится на пол между майкловых коленей, берет длиннопалую руку и вполсилы надавливает острием бритвы на запястье.   
На бледном эпителии стеклярусом выступает кровь, и Джеймс аккуратно обволакивает ее губами.  
Как будто он проглотил кончик красной нитки, и теперь хочется размотать весь клубок. Делать этого категорически нельзя.   
Как только он дергает за нить, обнаженное тело рядом вздрагивает.   
Майкл растягивается на белом, словно не боится сполохов алого.  
Джеймсу кажется, что он вернулся в детство и играет в кошкину колыбель. Кровь путается между пальцев, тянется, свившись со слюной, каждым толчком в рот ломая родное тело пароксизмом боли и наслаждения.  
Джеймс сосет и трогает, сперва неловко, выводя кривые восьмерки, как школьник первые прописи, покуда все синии линии в его теле не вздуваются, перенасыщенные кислородом. Джеймс смеется в такт бешеному пульсу, красное кольцо его губ сжимается вокруг майклова члена, а зрачки расширяются, и если есть такое отдельное существо (Майкл), то не сейчас, не в ту обжигающую секунду, когда кровь смешивается со спермой и слюной.   
5\. Пластырь с пингвином. Джеймс моргает, и с каждым взмахом ресниц реальность возвращается слой за слоем, словно он сокрушительно долго впечатывается головой в кирпичную стену.  
Поперек его грудной клетки рука в рыжеватых волосках с нашлепкой детского пластыря.  
Джеймс безмолвно воет, ненавидя себя и свою сытую сонную кровь, получившую вчера сполна. Соль скапливается в уголках его глаз, через край катится, и Джеймс уверен, от этих слез на щеках навсегда останутся шрамы.  
Он вываливается за порог полуодетый, палец на быстром наборе, меланхоличные гудки, пока на той стороне его не уверят с облегчением, что все хорошо, реакция отрицательная, можно запускать отложенную жизнь.  
Он идет по сырой траве, позолоченной бледным утренним светом, в нежном гомоне птиц и не может понять, почему чернеет перед глазами, словно он умирает.  
6\. Картинки на экране мельтешат назад, пока не упираются в кадр, с которого Джеймс запускает запись. В который раз.   
С кухни тянет пригоревшим молоком, детский лепет и ответное лопотание, дверь захлопывается со щелчком, отсекая стыд, как ненужную тень, и все.  
Джеймс нажимает Вкл.  
\- МакЭвой? - Знакомая интонация резонирует с сердечной помпой, которая раскачивает кровяное давление, как подвесной мост.  
Джеймс закатывает рукав, не отрывая взгляда от лица на экране, так удачно зашторенного темными очками.  
\- Оставил мне шрам, шотландский ублюдок, - камера наезжает на темный клинышек новой кожи на ноге, и Джеймс цапает лезвием по жилке размеренным привычным жестом.  
Вскрытая кожа сочится еле-еле, только испачкать губы, но на краткий миг ему становится тепло.  
Он отрывается от припухающей раны и раскатывает рукав вниз, по длинной лесенке затянувшихся надрезов.  
Экранный Майкл опускает штанину и застывает с половинчатой ухмылкой на лице до той поры, пока Джеймс снова не возьмет в руки пульт и бритву.  
  


 


End file.
